


Trick or Treat

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, Halloween, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester isn't a big halloween fan, but a certain someone turns that all around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

“I’m fine.”

This is Chester’s Halloween mantra. It’s a good job that most people don’t actually care how you’re doing when they ask, they just want to tell you how they feel. Nobody wants to hear ‘No, actually, I’m too hung up on my ex-wife to go trick-or-treating with my kids’. They want something nice and easy to swallow.

“I’m fine. You?”

Talinda had begged him to take Tyler trick-or-treating but he had refused. Wanted to go to Mike’s Halloween masquerade party instead. Wanted to get wasted and, hopefully, fucked.

He glides through the crowds on his way to the drinks table laden with bottles and glasses and bowls of alcohol, his Phantom of The Opera cape trailing behind him as he walks. He dips a Dixie cup into the punch bowl with one hand and thinks of Samantha. A few years back Mike had thrown this same party and Chester and Sam had come as The Phantom and Christine. He stares down at the surface of the punch through his half-mask and wishes there was somebody here to appreciate the irony.

Somebody sidles up beside him. Jack Skeleton in a tight black suit, their long legs cased in fitted pinstripe trousers. “In sleep he sang to me,” murmurs Jack, “In dreams he came.”

“Oh boy if only you knew in just how many dreams I came,” Chester laughed and sips his punch absently. It’s bitter and leaves the taste of oranges lingering in his mouth.

Jack Skeleton surveys the room from behind his plastic mask, leaning back on the table, “Wanna split?”

“And go where?”

Jack shrugs, says nothing. Chester turns to him to say something but he’s already disappearing through the crowds of people, heading for the front door. He follows quickly, brushing past people and giving them an awkward smile as he passes.

Pulling open the front door Chester steps out onto the dark front porch and looks around “What the fu-”

There’s a hand clamped over his mouth from behind and warm breath on his neck “Those who have seen your face draw back in fear.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he mumbles into the hand over his mouth. He struggles free and walks straight down the porch steps. He isn’t sure where he’s going, all he knows is he hasn’t got time for asshole trying his patience.

He’s just passing Mike’s car as Jack Skeleton grabs him from behind and pushes him up against the hood. “What’s got your panties in a twist, Chaz?”

“I’m not a big fan of Halloween.”

Pushing his mask up to the top of his head, Jack Skeleton dips his head to kiss Chester’s neck “Because of your ex-wife? Because you’re too fucking stubborn to move on?”

Yes. But instead of agreeing Chester says “No, Brad. That’s not why.”

Brad grazes his teeth across the skin of Chester’s neck and murmurs, “Yes it is. You’d rather pretend you were never with her. Get drunk enough not to remember her. What about Talinda?” He asks, lifting his head and pressing his body forward hard, “What about your new wife.”

“Ah, fuck you.” Chester groans and drops his hands to Brad’s slim waist, pressing his hips forwards, “She knows where I am.”

Placing a kiss to the corner of Chester’s mouth, the guitarist laughs “Exactly. Is she pissed?”

Yes. But instead of agreeing Chester moves one hand to roughly grab the back of Brad’s hair and kiss him hard, forcing his tongue past his lips. The kiss silences them both and the only sounds to be heard is the dull, tasteless thump of Mike’s music’s bass line along with the chirp of crickets somewhere in the distance.

All Chester can think is that it’s been way too long since Brad touched him like this. After his divorce from Sam, Chester had pulled away. Ran away, really. And Brad, he’d just stepped back. Always knew when people needed their space. That’s probably something that came from being friends with Mike for so long – Shinoda could be cranky bitch at times.

Chester breaks the kiss and whispers against Brad’s lips “Make me forget about Sam and make me forget about Talinda.”

And Brad smiles softly, “Trick or treat?” Grabs one of Chester’s legs, pinning it to his hip. Presses him hard against the car and Chester thinks that, maybe, Halloween doesn’t suck as much as he had originally thought.


End file.
